


demi gods to the host of archangels

by Regentofthesun



Category: heores of olympus
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rejected by olympus the heores met the most powerful being ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jason, piper, , hazel, reyna, nico, frank, percy, nico , his boyfriend dylan son lf neptune and annabeth stood infront of the olympians council all of who had sad expression on their face it was silent till dylan broke the ice "so uh..whats up" it was neptune who spoke "you must be annihlated as you are too powerful " shocked silence fell on the demigods then nico yelled "you cowardly fools will destroy us after all we have done" neptune raised his trident towards nico and was about to speak about dylan stepped between them "you kill ne if your gonna kill him" neptune hesitated but zeus yelled "attack" all the olympians raised their weopens but a blinding light sent them sprawling and then the demigods blacked out.  
When the woke up they were somewhere else Sorrounded by being 7 of them . One stepped forward a handsome man with blinde hair and blue eyes "I am Michael and we are the archangel s"


	2. the eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey merry Christmas everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment

Annabeth wad the first to speak "what I thought you were just a myth " an archangel laughed a pretty lady with blonde hair and silver iris"my dear are your parents a myth "another archangel a man with dark hair and sea green eyes spoke"haniel why would you mention the olympians after what just happened "he then turned to the demigods " I am Raphael the sea 'haniel is the moon , uriel (man with fiery hair and eyes) the sun , , gabriel(women woth dark haor and grey eyes) the messenger , ariel ( a dark haired lady woth green eyes) the earth , you know michael, and finally jeramiel( a dark skinned man ) fi re"   
Michael clapped his hands a several angels wear a bell boys uniform came in "they will take you to your rooms and after please join the party it is the emperor s birthday


	3. annabeth pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training begging a

Annabeth lay in her new bedroom was exactly likeher cabin at camp hhalf blood but smaller  
. She was in deep thought about the archangels the name uriel was of course in paradise lost, the sea angel called him the regent of the sun , he accidently led the devil into the garden "that is correct my dear" said a voice in her head' a voice she recognised from earlier "haniel!!"she thought yes was the response "who are you in my head"haniel responded "you are my choosen one just as Raphael choose percy, michael jason, jeramiel leo, , gabriel piper, uriel frank as for the others azrael for nico and metariel for drake" annbeth was silent she realised and haniel confirmed the archangels were here first befpre the Gods , , titans and even primordials


End file.
